


A Vignette - IV

by Winter_Genisis



Series: OC Vignettes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Vignette, Weed, Werewolves, an iguana named lucy, but that doesn't really affect anything here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Genisis/pseuds/Winter_Genisis
Summary: Just another vignette for an original character. I feel like I was super lazy writing this, so please give me ideas as to how I could have done better, ie atmosphere, tone, word choice etc. It'd be cool if you can do that!





	

He was straddling a thin line tonight, he could just fucking feel it. Going to the gym was supposed to calm him down. Now, Gabriel sat on the floor next to the bed with a glass water bong and money spread out before him. He sorted through the cash by color, the nervous twitch in his hands slowly sliding away with each hit of weed that he took. For what seemed like the millionth time that night, he ran a hand through long, curly blond locks and sighed heavily.

"Why can't you get a fuckin' job, Lu?" he glared unconvincingly at his iguana, tucked sleepily away in Gabriel's pajama drawer.

It kept coming back, bubbling to the surface, those anxious and manic thoughts and feelings that he couldn't push down. At least his manic episode helped him stay up into the wee hours of the morning. But he just couldn't figure out how to divvy his money up so that'd he'd have enough for bills and food.

He sighed again, putting aside one thousand dollars of his seventeen hundred dollar biweekly pay check. That would go to his father and sister, and the rest... He felt a shot of panic spike through him like lightning, so he took another hit.

Everything was fine. He didn't need electricity or heat or internet. Just running water and rent. And he didn't have to eat lots, either. He would be okay. In two weeks he would get more money. He'd lose a little weight again, but everything would be fine. It always was.


End file.
